weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Downtown Freezy
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:WEeGeE I.png page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo Welcome to Weegeepedia! I am Hidden Lich. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or the other admins. PS: Please use proper grammar Lone Lich (talk) 04:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) can u come to chat??? Can i talk to u on chat and always check if u have new messages LLRweegee (talk) 20:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) LISTEN PLZ DO CORRECT GRAMMAR AND CHECK YOUR MESSAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LLRweegee (talk) 00:03, February 7, 2014 (UTC) COME TO CHAT PLZ AND USE PROPER GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!!!!!!! IF U KEEP IGNORING I WILL HAVE TO BAN U FOR A DAY LLRweegee (talk) 23:06, February 7, 2014 (UTC) True but weegee has a dad fortran (he is only in the non meme version(the game like ones)) But in the meme version he DOES HAVE A BROTHER MALLEO AND USE PROPER SPELLING AND DO DO NOT STEAL PICS...>:( LLRweegee (talk) 22:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC) you will be a part of the J team if you just go to my talk page and comment that you do and put thesymbol for the J team from my porfile on your profile and put "i am part of the J team" on your profile Chat On Random Wiki http://puralleo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia The Man With The Golden Hat (talk) 11:09, April 1, 2014 (UTC) You need to add more information to pages. You cannot just put one sentence and end it. Also, have good grammar. Lord Starkiller (talk) 21:07, May 19, 2014 (UTC) i wanna cryJareck.smith (talk) 19:20, October 27, 2014 (UTC) crygee i found out you are a brony like moar! you are kicked from the J team >:( Jareck.smith (talk) 23:41, October 27, 2014 (UTC) I Was Never Part Of The J Team, M8! you get a gray ring the lowest kind of coinJareck.smith (talk) 05:43, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Yoko don`t wear much clothing Becarsue it limts her movement and i gruss it means she Farvor Speed over Amor. SURE :3 you're welcome! I'm a perfect copy of the original X. (talk) 11:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC) OK ;D Only i stopped working on it :/ But you cloud be in a new Weegee movie iam planning to work on Based off this story i made on deviantart: http://mremilable.deviantart.com/journal/A-tell-Long-ago-513723497 You have him listed as as a Non-Weegee, a Weegee, a Demi-God, A Weegee God, a Non-Weegee God, a Dead Weegee, a Dead Non-Weegee. I didn't even understand part of his backstory, and it looks like it was just done for a category badge. Unless I suddenly have dylexia and you got permission to make your character a god of some sort, the page is staying dead. I will review it one last time, but that's it. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 03:44, April 5, 2015 (UTC) I reviewed the page. It is exactly as I described in my previous message. Unless you greatly improve upon it, and have multiple admins' permission, it is staying dead. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 03:48, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Reviving that page, right now. Warning #1 You failed to put categories on your new page. I have to give you a warning, despite the rule's inconsistent enforcement. Just another Weegee Clone with a talk page 00:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC)